Lista över anspelningar
The following is a list of allusions to My Little Pony, works of fiction, people, places, events, and other cultural touchstones in the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. The allusions, references, similarities, homages, and other items on this list should be''' specific, detailed, unique, or identifying.' Avoid adding incidental, broad, general, or tangential similarities. Flertal avsnitt Karaktärers namn och design *All the designs of the leading characters, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike are inspired by G1 characters: Twilight, Applejack, Firefly, Sparkler, Posey, Surprise, and Spike, respectively. *Applejack's name and the derisive nickname Appletini that Spike gives her in Bridle Gossip are both names of alcoholic beverages. *Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Braeburn, and several of the Apple family members' names are of apple cultivars. Still other members' names are of culinary dishes made with apples. *Big Macintosh's design is inspired by the G1 Big Brother Ponies. *The royal guards wear crested helmets reminiscent of Roman galea. Andra namn, titlar och designer *Canterlot is a portmanteau of "canter", a three-beat horse gait, and Camelot from Arthurian legends. *Cloudsdale's suffix, "dale", is an old word for a valley or open river valley, but the name is also a play on the Clydesdale breed of horse. The city's buildings and general design take clues from Greek culture, which is appropriate as the myth of Pegasus originated from Greek mythology. *The hot air balloon that is featured in the opening sequence, Fall Weather Friends, and Sonic Rainboom was requested to be incorporated into the show by Hasbro's toy division. *The Wonderbolts appear to be based on the U.S. Navy's flight demonstration team, the Blue Angels. They resemble the Blue Angels in uniform color–blue and yellow–and the "flying bolt" logo, evocative of the "flying shield" portion of the Blue Angels logo. Mytologi *The show features dragons, unicorns, and Pegasi in multiple episodes, and several other mythological creatures detailed in individual episode sections below. Återanvändande av rekvisita Ljud *The music that plays during Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera party in Call of the Cutie is the same music that plays during the montage of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' attempts to earn their cutie marks in The Show Stoppers and during Pinkie Pie's birthday party toward the end of Party of One. Animation *The mane six's hair 'physics' while running are used consistently throughout the series. *Pinkie Pie's crying animation in Friendship is Magic, Part 2 is used as the basis for the same animation used in Baby Cakes. Avsnitt Säsong ett Vänskap är magisk, del 1 *The episode's title that appears in Hasbro's viewing guide, Mare in the Moon, is a play on the mythical Man in the Moon. *Moondancer, mentioned but unseen in the episode, is the name of a G1 and G3 pony. *Twilight Sparkle resides in a literal ivory tower. Vänskap är magisk, del 2 *A manticore is featured in this episode. *Fluttershy pulls a thorn from the manticore's paw, much like the classic tale of Androcles and the Lion. *The magic of the Elements of Harmony manifests as rainbow that envelops Night Mare Moon. The scene is reminiscent of the Rainbow of Light from the 1984 ''My Little Pony pilot episode Rescue at Midnight Castle, where Megan defeats Tirac in a similar fashion. Biljettballaden *Fluttershy's line "loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my!" echoes quote "lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" from The Wizard of Oz. *The scene where Twilight and Spike are chased by a mob of ponies features bluegrass style sound-alike music of Yakety Sax from The Benny Hill Show. Äppelpengssäsong *During the bunny stampede, one of the background ponies, Rose, delivers the line "The horror, the horror...", which is from the Joseph Conrad's novel Heart of Darkness, later used as the basis for the movie Apocalypse Now, which also uses the line at its end. *The stampede scene features bunnies running around a pony lying on the ground in a down shot, much like the scene in The Lion King when Mufasa is killed by the stampede. Den avspisade gripen *A griffon is featured in this episode. *When Pinkie Pie is chasing Rainbow Dash, she uses the same bounding gait as Pepe le Pew uses in chasing his unwilling paramour in the Looney Tunes cartoons. The music heard is also in the same style as the aforementioned chase scenes. *Spike hums the My Little Pony theme song when gathering scrolls at the town hall. Skrytjägare *The title of the episode is a play on the title of the Ghostbusters franchise. *The Great and Powerful Trixie shares her title with "The Great and Powerful Oz" from The Wizard of Oz. *Trixie's challenge to the audience echoes the phrase "anything you can do I can do better", which originated with the song of the same name from the 1946 Broadway musical Annie Get Your Gun. *The ursa bears are named after the constellations Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, and feature these constellations on their tails. Drakblyg *There's a short montage where all of the ponies prepare for their journey, which is heavily influenced by 1970s and '80s action television shows and films. *When Fluttershy hears the dragon's snores, she stiffly fall to the side accompanied by a goat bleat, alluding to the practice of some breeds of goat to stiffen and fall over after being startled. *Pinkie Pie's costume is similar to Daffy Duck's body in a scene from the Looney Tunes cartoon, Duck Amuck. Titta innan du sover *The title of Twilight Sparkle's book "Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask" is a play on Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex (But Were Afraid to Ask). *Twilight mentions the ghost story of the Headless Horse, a play on the Headless Horseman of European folklore. Tygla skvallret *The title is a pun on "idle gossip" as well as a reference to a "gossip's bridle" or scold's bridle", a medieval punishment and mild torture device, used on women who were nagging excessively or were otherwise verbally abusive or unpleasant. *Poison joke is explicitly compared to poison oak. *When Zecora comes back to Ponyville, one of the ponies delivers the line "The horror, the horror..." for the second time in the series. The line originates Joseph Conrad's novel Heart of Darkness, later used as the basis for the movie Apocalypse Now, which also uses the line at its end. Århundradets svärm *The song Pinkie Pie plays to get the parasprites to follow her is identical to the song she plays in her flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Vädra ut vintern Cutie kallar *The episode title is either a play on the phrase "call of duty", or on the title of the classic novel The Call of the Wild, which tells the story of a dog trying to finds its true identity. *The inside of the dojo where Apple Bloom and Rainbow Dash practice karate has pictures of silhouettes of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna on the walls, as they are illustrated in the prologue of Friendship is Magic, part 1. *Diamond Tiara's "cute-ceañera", "a party celebrating me and my fantastic cutie mark", borrows its name and purpose from the Latin American quinceañera, a coming-of-age party for teenage girls. Höstvädersvänner *The title is a play on fair weather friends, which refers to people who are only friends when it is convenient–fair weather–and will abandon their friends at times of strife. *The Iron Pony competition shares its name with the sports competition Ironman Triathlon. *When Rainbow Dash accidentally knocks apples off a tree onto her head, they fall to the tune of Shave and a Haircut. *The Running of the Leaves tradition shares its name with the Running of the Bulls tradition. Lämpad för framgång *Rarity's Dressmaking Song is a direct homage to Stephen Sondheim's song Putting It Together from the musical Sunday in the Park with George. *Pinkie Pie's line "I love something. Something's my favorite" echoes the line "I love smiling. Smiling's my favorite" from the film Elf. *When Rarity considers exile she says, "Where would I go? And what would I pack?" in a fashion that echoes a line by Scarlett O'Hara in the 1939 classic film Gone With The Wind, "Where shall I go? What shall I do?" *The sequence where Rarity has locked herself in her room and says "I vant to be alone" with an Eastern European accent echoes the famous phrase associated with Greta Garbo. *Hoity Toity bears a strong resemblance to Karl Lagerfeld, head designer and creative director for the Chanel fashion house. *The headdress for Rainbow Dash's "perfect dress" strongly resembles the shape of the helmet of the comic book character The Rocketeer. *The musical opening of Rarity's second fashion show has a short sound-alike segment for Also sprach Zarathustra, popularized in the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. Känna Pinkie skarpt *The episode was developed from the concept of achy joints predicting the weather and the concept of raining animals, which was expanded into Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense. *Fluttershy's fear prevents her from flying, as it does in Dragonshy. However when she has to jump to safety, she uses what she learned from Dragonshy and works up her nerve by repeating a line from Pinkie Pie's song. *The episode features a hydra, a mythological creature of Greek legend. Rainbows ljudbang *Rarity's hubris, leading to the loss of her wings to the sun, echoes the story of Icarus from Greek mythology. In the story, Icarus attempts to escape Crete by means of wings that his father constructed from feathers and wax. He ignores instructions not to fly too close to the sun, which melts the wax and causes him to fall to his death. *The music that plays during Rarity's performance is a rearrangement of the waltz from Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. Stirrmästaren *The title is a play on the exercise device Stairmaster. *The episode features a cockatrice, which is a creature of legend mentioned from antiquity to the middle ages. Succéshoware *Daniel Ingram, the show's music composer, describes the Cutie Mark Crusaders Song on his website as "cheesy '80s with 3 out of tune soloists." En hund och ponny cirkus *The phrase "a dog and pony show" originated in 19th century America as a term for small traveling circuses that toured through rural areas. The modern usage refers to an over-staged performance. Typically, the term is used to connote disdain, jocular lack of appreciation, or distrust of the message being presented or the efforts undertaken to present it. *The episode's plot is reminiscent of the O. Henry story The Ransom of Red Chief, in which a young boy's antics drive his kidnappers so crazy that they end up paying his family to take him back. *Sapphire Shores' upcoming tour, Zigfilly Follies, is a reference to the Ziegfeld Follies series of theatrical productions. *The bejeweled costume bears a very striking resemblance to the jumpsuits worn by Rock & Roll Legend Elvis Presley during his 1970s heyday, with a large heavy collar, flared wavy cuffs, and a golden belt. *The Diamond Dogs take their name from David Bowie's famous concept album and its titular song, Diamond Dogs. *In Spike's fantasy, the Diamond Dogs attack with the characteristic slow motion leap and 'bionic' sound effect from The Six Million Dollar Man. *Applejack's phrase "Kick 'em up, kick 'em out. Buck 'em up, buck 'em down" is a reference to Rawhide, a song performed by Frankie Laine. *Spike's announcement "Hi-ho Twilight! Away!" is a reference to The Lone Ranger. Du klär dig inte i grönt *The color green, mentioned in the episode's title, is associated with envy. *Photo Finish wears the same distinct hairstyle and sunglasses as Anna Wintour, editor of Vogue magazine. I knipa *The main locale of the episode, Appleloosa, takes its name from the Appaloosa breed of horse. *Fluttershy calling Spike "Huffy the Magic Dragon" is a reference to the 1963 folk song Puff, the Magic Dragon sung by Peter, Paul and Mary. *Spike plays the piano in this episode. His predecessor in the My Little Pony movie Escape from Midnight Castle has a similar scene where he plays the piano. En fågel i hoven *The episode's title is a play on the phrase "a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush". *The scene with Angel holding a pocketwatch references Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, in which one of the characters is a white rabbit that carries a pocket watch and is always running somewhere due to being late. In addition, Fluttershy's remark "I'm late, for a very important date" is a quote from Disney's 1951 film adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. *Fluttershy stresses over how she looks and what to wear, and looks through a rack of dresses which carries the Grand Galloping Gala dresses from Suited for Success. *The Equestrian Royal Guards are similar in nature to the the British Queen's Guard. *The scene where the ponies pursue Philomeena is accompanied by sound-alike music to Yakkety Sax, made famous in The Benny Hill Show chase scenes. *The scene where Fluttershy attempts to feed birdseed to Philomeena was storyboarded to look like a talk show, and Philomeena's bird-seed-eating gag was styled after similar gags from the Roadrunner Looney Tunes cartoons. Cutie Mark krönikorna *"Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns" is similarly named to X-Men's "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters". *Applejack travels to Manehattan, a play on Manhattan, a borough of New York City. New York City is also known as the Big Apple. Uggleslutet gott, allting gott * When Spike falls asleep in the punch bowl, Pinkie Pie says "And now the punch has been... Spiked!", a play on "spiking the punch", which means adding alcohol to the punch. Ensamfest *Pinkie Pie's chant to Gummy: "Go Gummy! It's your birthday! Go Gummy! It's your birthday!" is a paraphrase of hip-hop artist 50 Cent's In Da Club. *At the party near the end of the episode, when Spike tries to dance with Rarity, he does a dance move made famous by the 1977 film Saturday Night Fever. Den bästa kvällen *The episode has several fairy tale references: **The magical apple carriage, the mice being turned into horses, and Rarity accidentally leaving her glass slipper are elements from Cinderella. **Hayseed maintaining the garden says he likes to "whistle while he works," a reference to [[wikipedia:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film)|Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs]]. The whistle is the same tune Snow White sings into the well. **The golden apple tree Spike mentions at the beginning of the episode that he wants to show Applejack could be from a number of fairy tales, The Golden Bird by The Brothers Grimm being an example. **Fluttershy's plan to catch the animals, complete with maniacal laughter, somewhat echoes the Wicked Witch of the West from the 1939 film adaptation of ''The Wizard of Oz''. **Princess Celestia creates an arc of twinkling stars over her castle in the same manner of the Walt Disney Pictures title sequence. **The song sung before the gala is a sound-alike of Ever After from the fairy-tale-themed musical "Into the Woods". *Pinkie Pie`s Pony Pokey is a version of the hokey cokey dance. *Pinkie Pie's song I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala is sung to the tune of For He's a Jolly Good Fellow. Säsong två The Return of Harmony Part 1 *Discord is inspired by John de Lancie's popular character Q from various Star Trek television series. The Return of Harmony Part 2 *According to director Jayson Thiessen, one of the storyboard artists decided to board the award ceremony sequence at the end of the episode as a shot-for-shot equivalent of ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'', though parts of the sequence were ultimately cut to shorten the episode. Lesson Zero Luna Eclipsed *The episode title could be a pun on "lunar eclipse", which is when the moon is blocked by another object in the night sky. Sisterhooves Social *Rarity paraphrases the famous line from the 1939 film Gone with the Wind, "As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again!" The Cutie Pox *The Cutie Pox is a parody of the common disease, the Chicken Pox. May the Best Pet Win! *One of the cats under Fluttershy's care looks similar to those from the Littlest Pet Shop ''toyline, another Hasbro-owned property. The Mysterious Mare Do Well *Rainbow Dash's catchphrase, "never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is here!" is a play on both "your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man", and "There’s no need to fear, Underdog is here!" *The Mysterious Mare Do Well shares the same purple-and-black color scheme and wide-brim hat and black ribbon as Darkwing Duck. Alberghetti had worked on Darkwing Duck comics before, however she did not design the character.[[|2]] Sweet and Elite *One of the paintings in the art gallery is inspired by Salvador Dali's ''The Persistence of Memory. *Twilight's awkward dancing at the Canterlot ponies' party mirrors a scene in Seinfeld, where the character Elaine Benes dances out of intoxication at a party held at her workplace. *The music that is heard during the scenes with Twilight's birthday sounds similar to the Stray Cats' hit single, Rock this Town. Secret of My Excess *One of the working titles of the episode, "Attack of the 50 Foot Dragon", is a play on the movie title Attack of the 50 Foot Woman, and it hints to the episode's "giant monster rampaging through a city" theme that popularized by the 1954 film Godzilla. *Rarity's blown-back mane bears some resemblance to the hairstyle of Kazuya Mishima of Tekken fame, although Kazuya's hair is significantly shorter than Rarity's mane. *The siren that sounds when Spike begins rampaging through the town is similar in design and sound to Civil Defense sirens of the 1950's and 60's. *The kidnapping of Rarity and subsequent aerial assault on Spike draws parallels with the classic 1933 film King Kong. Hearth's Warming Eve *A creature similar to Discord is depicted fighting a Pegasus on a relief in the theater. *The Pegasus tribe's society is based on classical Greece (mostly Sparta). *When Spike drones on during the play the audience yells at him to "Get on with it!" this mirrors a scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail where the characters in the movie yell at the narrator to get on with it. Family Appreciation Day Baby Cakes *The brief screeching violins that play when Pinkie Pie finds Pound Cake on the ceiling echo the musical piece The Murder, made famous by the film Psycho. The scene in general is modeled after horror films, with an unidentified silhouette crawling in the shadows. *The music that plays when Pinkie Pie urges the Cakes to pick her as babysitter is based on Aquarela do Brasil, a Brazilian samba standard from the 1930s. *Pinkie's instructions for using the crib mirror a line from The Simpsons episode The Last Temptation of Homer. The Last Roundup *The scene where Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy work at a conveyor belt and can't handle the pace is a homage to the television series I Love Lucy. The scene replicates one from the I Love Lucy episode "Job Switching", where Lucy and Ethel wear mushroom-like hats and work on a production line wrapping candies. They can't handle the pace and stuff the unhandled chocolates into their hats and mouths. *Rainbow Dash mentions Calamity Mane and Wild Bull Hickok, whose names are based off two prominent Wild West figures. *During Applejack's escape from Dodge Junction, she says to the stagecoach ponies "Giddyup fellas, I gotta get the heck out of Dodge!" This is a reference to Gunsmoke, an old western TV series where the phrase "Get out of Dodge" originated as the command for a villain to leave the show's setting of Dodge City, Kansas. Nowadays this popularized quote is used as a euphemism for escaping an incriminating situation. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *The musical number Flim Flam Brothers Song shares many similarities with the number "Ya Got Trouble" from The Music Man. *The scene where one of the Flim Flam brothers asks Granny Smith if she's "chicken" bears similarities in staging and dialog to a scene from the film Back to the Future Part II. *The competition between the Apple family and the machine is a homage to the legend of John Henry. Read It and Weep *The musical cue that plays when Rainbow Dash looks at the book and starts reading it is very similar to the one that plays in a similar scene in the film The NeverEnding Story. *The game that Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle play with Rainbow Dash is very similar to Battleship. *Ahuitzotl petting his white cat at the end of the Daring Do story is a cinematic element made famous by the character Ernst Stavro Blofeld of the James Bond series. *There are several allusions to the Indiana Jones franchise: **The harp plucking that plays when Daring Do first enters the temple bears a strong resemblance to the music that plays in the opening of Raiders of the Lost Ark ''when Indiana Jones casually brushes spiders off of his back. **The sunlight shining into the chamber is a reference to the map room scene from ''Raiders of the Lost Ark, where the sunlight shines on a crystal at the center of the room. **The way Daring Do makes her way to the Sapphire Stone's pedestal mirrors a scene from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade where the titular hero navigates a trap floor by only stepping on the correct tiles. **The scene where Daring Do retrieves the Sapphire Stone mirrors a scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark in which Indiana Jones retrieves a statue of an idol from pedestal. It also seems to possibly reference the scene from the "Weird Al" Yankovic film UHF (where the scene in the film is in-itself a reference to Raiders) where Weird Al's character just grabs the relic without caring about what will happen, after trying to figure out how to take it properly. Hearts and Hooves Day *The holiday featured in the episode shares many similarities with Valentine's Day and was originally aired a few days before the holiday. It features couples spending time together and the exchange of greeting cards. *The Perfect Stallion is the Cutie Mark Crusaders' first exclusive song since their theme song they sang in their school talent show from last season's The Show Stoppers. A Friend in Deed *The episode's title is part of the phrase "a friend in need is a friend in deed". *The exercise sequence at the beginning of the episode, including Pinkie's exercise attire, references the 1983 film Flashdance. *"Cranky Doodle Donkey" has the same meter as Yankee Doodle Dandy, a pejorative song sung by the British to mock the American revolutionaries. The first two lines are "Yankee Doodle went to town / Riding on a pony". *Cranky himself is a direct reference to Winnie the Pooh's Eeyore. Both are donkeys that possess a despondent demeanor, speak in generally low voices and tend to exclude themselves from social activity altogether. *While trying to cheer up Pound and Pumpkin, Pinkie shouts "Yep! Yepyepyepyepyep! Nooope! Nopenopenopenopenope!" This appears to be a reference to the aliens in Sesame Street who try to identify objects around Earth. *Pinkie's pestilent behavior towards Cranky is reminiscent of Dexter's Laboratory, where the character Dee Dee displays the same behavior towards the titular character, with Pinkie's line 'What does this bauble do?' being near-homo phonic to the former's infamous 'What does this button do?' line. *The scene where Pinkie Pie mistakes Cranky's wig for a spider is similar to a scene in the Three Stooges episode Disorder in the Court. Referenser